Secret Life
by ConnArtist
Summary: Something has happened to Brooklyn, and it is driving him completely insane. He must find the one responsible for his pain, and fast.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer : Gargoyles belongs to Buena Vista, not me, so don't even bother to sue - you won't get much  
  
****If any of you have read "The Secret Life Of Walter Mitty," this fanfic is paritally inspired by that story. Enjoy!"****  
  
  
The pilot of the bomber plane must have thought he was well concealed among the thick clouds. He was targeting. The fighter plane whisked in and out of the clouds. The pilot knew he was showing on the bomber plane's radar, and he knew it was foolish to take on the behemoth. He had the stamps to prove how foolish, and successful, he was. Bomber planes were not fast, but they bristled with big guns, and taking one out was tricky, almost impossible.  
The fighter pilot looked at his altimeter; almost high enough. He was directly above the bomber plane now. Higher and higher the small plane climbed, the propeller beginning to shriek. The plane was nearly perpendicular to the ground; the pilot was beginning to see red. His sight began to tunnel inward; just a few more seconds, he had to stay awake. A familiar pull jerked his head back. The engine sputtered, coughed, and died, and the plane hung motionless in the air for an eternal moment.  
A blast of cold air hit the pilot's face; the eject button had not been hart to find. It was always in the same place on the fighter planes. The parachute opened automatically, but the pilot severed the cords with his knife. Tucking himself into a ball, he fell, faster and faster, past his kamikaze plane, past the frantic crew of the bomber, past the thick line of clouds. Down, down, below the explosions and gunfire. Finally, the pilot reached back, grabbed the cord of his extra parachute, and pulled. The cute opened with a resounding pop, yanking the pilot upward. He knew his landing would be rough, and if he was lucky, he would blow away from the crashing planes. He looked up just in time to see a huge propeller bearing down on him -  
"BROOKLYN!!"  
Brooklyn sat up quickly, blinking his eyes.  
"Wha..." He looked around to identify the source of the bellow.   
"Have you been listening to me at all?" Goliath was towering over him. "Well?"  
"Of-of course I've been listening...sir," Brooklyn muttered. Goliath grunted and moved his face nearer to Brooklyn's beak.  
"If you were truly listening, perhaps you would like to tell me what your assignment is for this evening?"  
"Um, yes..of course. I'm supposed to...to guard the cas..."  
"No," Goliath interrupted, "You will be patrolling with me tonight. And I suggest you listen the next time I give orders."  
"Yes, sir," Brooklyn replied meekly.  
  
* * *  
  
All these shiny cars, all these bald people...so many targets. But not tonight. The pigeon wheeled about the city at a breakneck pace. He was a lean bird, more so than the rest of his family. He gaily thought of the fun he would have tonight. He always had fun, but tonight his father was with him, which would make everything even more exciting. His dad despised of teenage antics, and it was a thrill to defy him, especially when he was around.  
The pigeon looked back at his father. He was a massive bird, with a stern look on his face that seemed perpetual to the young fledgeling. He almost squealed in anticipation.  
His opportunity came as they passed a large building; it had many edges jutting out into space, and the pigeon knew it was time to act. Whipping behind one of the edges, the young pigeon began to shriek. His father, who had passed the building already, turned around sharply.   
"Help me father, please! A cat's got me!" The elder pigeon rushed toward the building. His stern expression quickly changed to one of concern. His son was in danger. Snickering, the young pigeon held his ground. Boy will daddy be angry when he finds his son safe and sound -  
"Brooklyn, what are you doing? Get out of there!" Laughing, Brooklyn pushed his way out of the crevasse he had been hiding in.  
"You thought I was in trouble, didn't you, dad?" Brooklyn flitted about Goliath happily, giggling.  
"What has gotten into you?"  
"I fooled you! Ha ha!"  
"Brooklyn, stop this madness!"  
"Madness?" Brooklyn looked at Goliath and lowered his eyes. "What madness? What are you talking about, Goliath?" Brooklyn dropped below Goliath and headed for a rooftop. Frowning, Goliath followed after him.  
"What is all this, Brooklyn?"  
"I don't know what you are talking about."  
"The way you've been acting lately; explain it."  
"How have I been acting?"  
Goliath's frustration was beginning to mount, Brooklyn could see it in his eyes.   
What am I supposed to tell Goliath anyway? Brooklyn thought. That sometimes I'm an ace fighter pilot in World War 2, or a pigeon? That I'm crazy? I'm not crazy! I'm just tired...I've been really stressed lately, that's all...  
Brooklyn began to pant. He looked at Goliath, but he was nothing more than a lavender blur. The sweat that had been blinding him slowly seeped past his nose into his beak, only to be replaced with more. Brooklyn's breathing became more shallow, and he could feel the tendrils of panic begin to work their way through him, tearing apart his insides.   
Releasing a ferocious shriek, Brooklyn launched himself from the rooftop into the cool night air. Goliath stared at him a moment in shock, and leapt off the building in pursuit.  
"WAIT!" Brooklyn barely heard the bellow; the pounding of his heart was almost deafening. He flapped his wings, trying to gain speed; he had to escape. He knew it was only Goliath behind him, trying to calm him down. Goliath was too big to catch him. Brooklyn, swiftly darting between buildings, lost him in a matter of minutes. As he settled down behind a dumpster to hide, he could still hear Goliath's yells, begging him to return.   
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn shifted his weight from one taloned foot to the other; this was certainly not the best perch he had ever found. Brooklyn sighed. He knew he was in for a scolding when he returned home tomorrow night. He was late tonight, of course, but he was not worried about that; everyone loses track of the time. Lex had probably already told Goliath about what had happened. Brooklyn frowned. Once everyone had doted on him for returning home alive, he was sure to get a lecture. Brooklyn looked at the sky; dawn was fast approaching. Oh well, he thought, at least right now I can get some sleep.  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn shivered. Why was he remembering that night? The dumpster he was hiding behind was beginning to smell terribly, but he was reluctant to leave his hiding place. Sighing, Brooklyn looked up at the sky. The light of false dawn was beginning to show. He knew Goliath had given up his search by now; he was probably back at the castle talking to the others.   
Brooklyn could feel the tears coming. He wanted to stop them, but he never could. It seemed as though he was crying all the time now, though no one had ever seen him; he was careful about that. Clutching the dumpster, Brooklyn closed his eyes. He could gain control; he had to. This time, he wept.  
  
* * *  
  
"Lex! Did you see that?" Brooklyn was practically bouncing on his perch.  
"See what?"  
"That black shape! It flew right past that window over there!"  
"I didn't see anything!"  
"Well, I did! C'mon!" Brooklyn leapt from the building. Lexington, rolling his eyes, followed suit.  
Brooklyn could glide quickly, but whatever was in front of him was really fast. There was no way he could keep up. He watched as the black thing darted into an alley. He would never find it now. Brooklyn alighted on top of a building and waited for Lexington to catch up.  
"Did it get away?"  
"So, you saw it, huh?"  
"Yeah, I saw it. That thing was FAST!"  
"It had to be a gargoyle."  
"Gargoyles can't fly that fast!"  
"It had wings! What else coul..." An agonized shriek cut Brooklyn short.  
"What was that?" Lexington's eyes were bigger than usual.  
"It came from the alley! Something must be attacking that gargoyle!" Brooklyn jumped from the building and glided into the alley.  
"Brooklyn...wait!" Lexington sighed. His rookery brother was rarely this foolish. Jumping from the building, Lexington followed Brooklyn once again.  
  
* * *  
  
"Damn it all!" Brooklyn yelled, wiping away his tears. He knew why he was so crazy; it was because of that night. He never should have gone into that blasted alley. Lex had been right to try to stop him, and he had been right to run away. Brooklyn knew he should have fled, but he also knew there was no way he could have. Not after what happened...  
  
  
* * *  
  
"Get away from me!"  
"Never! You're mine!" Brooklyn recognized the second voice all too well, and he knew he was rushing in like an idiot, but he did not care.  
"DEMONA!" He shrieked. Two faces gazed at him from the darkness.  
"I don't have time for your meddling, gargoyle!" Demona shrieked at him. Brooklyn tackled her, but before he could sink his claws into her face, a bolt of blue energy shot from her hand into his stomach. Brooklyn was thrown back, howling in pain.  
"Magic! Damn your sorcery!" Brooklyn yelled. He gasped as blue tentacles burrowed into his stomach, sizzling with white hot fire.  
Lexington watched from just outside the alley. He was terrified. He knew he should be helping his brother, but there was nothing he could do. Brooklyn was being engulfed in a magical fire. Lexington knew if he came too close he would get blasted too. He had to get help. That was the only solution. Lexington, finally decisive, climbed up the building and took off into the night.  
Brooklyn was writhing in pain. The fire in his stomach was beginning to spread, and though he could tell that he was not actually being burned, the pain was horrific. He looked around to see if Demona was near, but she was moving towards a black shape in the back of the alley.  
"I knew you wouldn't run away. You want to help that beast over there." Demona glanced back at Brooklyn.  
"He's your enemy, and that means he's on my side," the dark shape hissed.  
"No one is on your side, monster!" Demona lifted her hand and began an incantation. The creature snarled and ran towards Brooklyn. He was barely conscious of two small clawed hands grabbing his shoulders. White fire crackled and popped the moment they touched him. In that same instant, Demona cast her spell. Brooklyn and the creature were engulfed in green and white fire. Shrieking, the creature lifted Brooklyn over it's shoulder and fled the alley.  
"COME BACK HERE! I COMMAND YOU!" Demona was yelling. Her spell was supposed to bring the creature under her will. Instead, it was escaping, taking Brooklyn with it.  
"Dammit!" Demona bellowed. She was tired; she had used up much of her strength in that last spell. Scowling, Demona headed deeper into the alley. Her plans had failed tonight, but there was always time.  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn groaned and opened his eyes. His claws had left long gashes in the dumpster. Brooklyn could see several tiny eyes peering out at him from the holes. Rats. Just what he wanted to deal with right now. Brooklyn snarled at the vermin, showing them his huge teeth. The rats scuttled away at the sound, leaving Brooklyn alone once again. Brooklyn looked eastward; the sun was rising. Instinct told him to pose. He knew deep inside he should be preparing for sleep. Common sense told him otherwise. He knew what would happen when the sun rose.  
  
* * *  
  
"Where am I?" Brooklyn groaned. He gazed at his surroundings curiously. He appeared to be in an apartment, and it was extremely shabby. The couch he was resting on was filled with slashes; he was covered with it's stuffing. The window had no glass, and in front of the couch was a small dresser with no drawers. Brooklyn could see nothing else from where he was situated, and he was reluctant to move. His stomach felt like it had a million needles sticking out of it.  
"How are you feeling?" A soft voice asked from behind the couch. Brooklyn sat up quickly in his surprise, immediately regretting his movement. Groaning, he settled himself back on the couch.  
"Are you thirsty?" A small female gargoyle stepped into Brooklyn's field of vision.  
"I..I..I..." Brooklyn was agape. He had known the voice was female, but a female gargoyle? Stammering, Brooklyn looked at her closely. Her face was that of a fox; her large ears surrounded by a wild mane of wavy black hair. The rest of her body was covered in jet black fur, even her wings. Noticing his scrutiny, the small gargoyle backed into a shadowy corner. Brooklyn almost lost sight of her, so well did she blend into the darkness.  
"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to frighten you," Brooklyn said quietly, "I'm just not used to seeing gargoyles I don't know."  
"It's ok," she replyed meekly, "I'm not used to being looked at. But please, don't call me a gargoyle." Brooklyn was surprised by this.  
"What should I call you?"  
"Monster."  
"What? You don't look like a monster to me."  
"Looks can be deceiving."   
Brooklyn was unsure what to do. He knew she had to be the black shape in the alley. He could vaguely remember her picking him up and running from Demona, though he wondered how such a small creature could heft his bulk so easily.  
"Look, I'm sorry if I scared you a moment ago," Brooklyn said, "My name is Brooklyn. What's yours?"  
"I don't have a name," she replyed.  
"Oh, everyone has a name."  
"I used to have a name...please, no more questions..." Brooklyn could see that her eyes were beginning to glisten with unshed tears. He decided to change his strategy.  
"I want to thank you for saving me in the alley. I rushed into that battle like an idiot."  
"Demona is your enemy. I had to help you."  
"Yes, she is definitely my enemy." Brooklyn sighed. His stomach pain was beginning to subside, and dawn was fast approaching. He hated to leave this mysterious gargoyle, but there was no telling whether or not she would turn to stone when he did. He was not willing to take any chances, with all the sorcery he had seen in his short life.  
"I have to leave for now, but if you want, I can come back again," Brooklyn said softly.  
"I..I..don't know if you should..." she stammered. Brooklyn smiled.  
"My lady, you couldn't keep me from here if you wanted to...you saved my life, and you can't expect me to just go away forever without at least knowing your name." With that, Brooklyn grinned at her and jumped from the window. The black gargoyle walked up to the window and sighed, letting the tears flow freely.  
"I have a name, but you don't want to know it, Brooklyn. You don't want to know me..."  
  
* * *  
  
Yes, that was the night all this crap started, Brooklyn thought, looking into the sky with contempt, and I haven't seen you since. Brooklyn squinted his eyes at the sun, wishing for the millionth time that he would just go to sleep. He needed to rest, and he had no idea why he could not. It was making him crazy; he knew it was. He was also going crazy trying to find that girl. It was not her fault he was like this, but he was willing to bet that she knew why he could not sleep.   
Brooklyn stood up and stretched. He was tired of the damn dumpster, and he was done crying. It was time to start his daily search for the fox-gargoyle. But what if she sleeps, just like any other gargoyle? Brooklyn's mind told him every day. But he knew he had seen her during the day; that black shape behind the sign, that shadow jumping into a window...  
  
* * *  
  
Brooklyn walked about the city, just as he did every day. It was dangerous for him to do in broad daylight, so he was forced to remain in alleys, constantly ducking into the shadows. His next stop would be her apartment. She was never there; he had been countless times searching for her.  
Brooklyn climbed up the building. The apartment was on the top floor, but it was not a difficult climb for him. Suddenly, the brick began to shake beneath his claws. Looking up, he could see smoke billowing out of the apartment he was climbing to. Another explosion rocked the building, and Brooklyn took to the air. He no longer cared if anyone saw him. Something was going on up there, and his gargoyle was in the middle of it.  
  
* * *  
  
"This is it monster! I will get you today!"  
"Never, demon!" The creature shrieked. Demona lifted her laser and fired once again, this time hitting her target in the stomach, doubling her over.  
"My spell will work this time! You will be mine once again!" Demona lifted her hands and began her spell. A loud roar broke her concentration, and she had just enough time to see Brooklyn bearing down on her.  
"NO! Why are you awake???" Demona shrieked, but she was caught off balance. She could not reach her laser in time, and with her spell shattered, she had no time to summon another. Brooklyn hit Demona with all his strength, and sent her sprawling. Her head slammed into the wall, knocking her partially unconscious. Brooklyn saw his chance and ran towards the black gargoyle. She had a horrible wound in her stomach from the laser, and Brooklyn was afraid to move her, even though he knew they had to escape.  
"It's ok!" She rasped, "You can pick me up...we have...to...get...out of here!" Brooklyn did as he was told, and hefted her gently into his arms. She was incredibly light, and Brooklyn wondered how such a small creature could take such physical punishment. Banishing his thoughts, Brooklyn leapt from the window, fleeing the smoking apartment. He could only pray that Demona was still knocked out.  
"Where..are...you...taking...me?" The black gargoyle rasped.  
"I'm not sure. You need medical attention."  
"I'll..be..fine! I just need..time..to heal."  
"I'm taking you back to my home. My friends will be able to help you."  
"NO! You can't!" The small gargoyle gasped.  
"They won't hurt you, I promise."   
"My name is Leah." Brooklyn stared at her.  
"I thought you said you didn't have a name."  
"That... was... my name, before.." She stopped.  
"Before what?"  
"I..can't..."  
"It's ok, you need to rest now. Don't worry about it."  
"Thank you..." Brooklyn could feel Leah relax in his arms. He could tell she still did not trust him completely, but she was letting him take her back to the castle. That was good enough for him. He had many questions to ask her, but at the moment, he just wanted to be home. 


	2. Questions

Chapter 2 - Questions  
  
"Goliath! Wait!"  
"No, Brooklyn. This is not up for discussion!"  
"But you can't..."  
"That's enough!" Goliath turned to face Brooklyn in the narrow hallway.  
"You know this is the right thing to do. There's no telling what could happen if..."  
"Nothing's going to happen!" Brooklyn's eyes began to glow white with frustration. Suddenly his thin wall of control began to crumble. Sighing, he turned away from Goliath.  
"She's dying...she...we can trust her, I know we can." He could feel the tears coming again. It was time to get away.  
"I've made my decision. Broadway and Hudson have locked her in Xanatos' library. She'll be fine in there until nightfall."  
Brooklyn knew he had lost, and he had to get away as soon as possible. If Goliath saw him break down...  
Slowly, carefully, Brooklyn turned to face Goliath. Goliath looked at him, seemingly for the first time.  
"I trust your decision. If you'll excuse me?"  
"Of....of course." Goliath stammered. Brooklyn looked so tired all of a sudden...  
  
* * *  
  
"You...can't..lock me up!"  
Hudson frowned at the young creature. He could see that she needed medical attention; her stomach was charred black, and she had a huge cut on her thigh. Sighing, Hudson walked up to her cot.  
"I'm sorry lassie, but Goliath be the boss around here."  
"I won't...stay here!" She gasped.  
"You're not gonna get very far with that hole in your stomach," Broadway said. Snarling, the black gargoyle whipped a clawed hand across Broadway's stomach.  
"Ow! Why'd ya do that?"  
Hudson frowned. He could see that she was angry, but she was also growing weak. He turned to Broadway.  
"Could ya go an fetch some bandages, lad? She's bleeding." Broadway frowned. He could see that she was not bleeding. He was the one who was bleeding.  
"Um..yeah, sure, " he replyed. Broadway trusted Hudson's judgement. He took the hint and left.  
Hudson watched Broadway leave the room.  
"Ya din't have to do that to him, lass. He was just tryin' ta help."  
"I know..." she replyed quietly, "I get...too angry sometimes."  
"He'll get over it, dinna worry," Hudson smiled "And don't fret about bein' in here all day. Xanatos promised to take care of ya."  
"Thank you," she lowered her eyes, "my name is...Leah."  
"That be a nice name, young lady." Hudson smiled at her.  
"It..it used to be my name...I..I.." Her breathing became shallow. Hudson could see she was getting worse.  
"There now, lassie, you've worn yourself out. Try an' take a nap. Mr. Xanatos will be in soon to take care a' them burns."   
She was starting to relax. Smiling, Hudson turned and left the room.  
  
* * *  
  
"You can't be serious."  
"I am..I..."  
"Hold on, calm down." David Xanatos paced around his office. He glanced at the distraught gargoyle crouching on the floor.  
"What do you mean, you can't sleep?"  
"Look," Brooklyn said, "I'll be able to show you what I mean in a few minutes."  
Xanatos looked out the wall window behind his desk. The sun was nearly up.  
"Don't you think you should be with your clan? It's almost sunrise."  
"Because, like I said before, I can't sleep. Got it? I don't turn to stone anymore."  
"Look, Brooklyn, Goliath told me about the problems you've been having. Maybe you should calm down and think about this."   
Brooklyn shrugged.  
"Just watch, Xanatos."  
Xanatos looked out the window once again. The sky began to glow, and a few seconds later, the first rays of the morning sun appeared over the horizon. Xanatos sighed and wondered how he was going to get Brooklyn's statue out of his office. He had a meeting today.  
"Bright, isn't it, Xanatos?" Xanatos turned around with a start. Brooklyn was awake!  
"I....I suppose I owe you an apology."  
"Don't worry about it."   
"How long have you been like this?"  
"Too long...a few months, I think. I'm not sure. This is the first day I've spent in the castle since it happened. I can't stand to see them all sleeping." Xanatos noticed for the first time the dark circles under Brooklyn's eyes.   
"Why haven't you told them?"  
"I didn't want to talk about it. I just sorta hoped it would go away...but it's making me crazy..."  
"So, why are you telling me now?"  
Brooklyn sighed. Time to spill the beans.  
"Because, the one who knows why I am like this is locked in YOUR library. I've been looking for her."  
  
* * *  
  
Xanatos and Brooklyn stood at the entrance to the library. The heavy wooden door would never hold back a healthy gargoyle, but Leah was far too weak to cause any problems. Xanatos unlocked the door and entered. Brooklyn remained in the doorway briefly, looking at Leah. Walking up to her cot, he saw that she was asleep. Xanatos gingerly touched her shoulder.  
"Don't touch me!" she shrieked. Xanatos took a step back.  
"A bit fiesty, don't you think?" Xanatos looked at Brooklyn. Leah propped herself up on one elbow.  
"What are you doing here?" She glared at Brooklyn.  
"I...came to see how you were doing. I'm sorry Goliath locked you up in here."  
"I don't like being locked up like a monster."  
"It's only temporary. Goliath just doesn't know you, that's all."  
"And how did he know I wouldn't turn to stone like the rest of you?"  
"He didn't...but I..."  
"You knew I wouldn't change."   
Xanatos motioned to Brooklyn.  
"I have a meeting, I have to go."  
"We'll be fine, Xanatos. We just have some catching up to do."  
"I'll be back in an hour." With that, Xanatos left the room. Brooklyn turned his attention back to Leah.  
"So maybe I did know you wouldn't turn to stone, but I didn't tell Goliath. He's just cautious. After all, there are gargoyles in New York who used to be humans."  
"There...are?" Leah stared at him. Brooklyn could see he was getting somewhere.  
"Where are you from, Leah?"  
"Nowhere."   
Brooklyn sighed. He knew he was lucky to even know her name.  
"Ok, can you tell me why you were fighting with Demona?"  
Leah growled, her eyes glowing bright red.  
"That bitch will never catch me. I'm too fast for her!"  
"She almost got you last night." Brooklyn was afraid he might anger Leah, but he had to know more about her.  
"You saved me. Thank you. And your friend Mr. Xanatos has helped me with my wounds. I should recover quickly."  
"I hope so...those burns look pretty nasty."  
"Demona wasn't trying to kill me. They look worse than they actually are."  
"What was she trying to do?"  
Leah growled again.  
"Why should I tell you anything? I'm a monster, and that's all you need to know! I saved your life, you saved mine. We're even!" Brooklyn was shocked at the outburst. He tried to make eye contact, but she turned away.  
"Look, I'm sorry I've upset you, but I have to know something..."  
"Yes, it's my fault...it's always my fault!"  
"What are you talking about?"   
She was looking at him again. Brooklyn suddenly felt a wave of remorse surge through his body. Her eyes were so sad...  
"You don't sleep anymore because of me. You don't even have to ask me why...you know why. You remember that blue lightning Demona shot at you?"  
"Yeah.." How could he forget?  
"When I grabbed you, she shot something at me too...she was trying to take my mind back...she wants me back..."  
"You mean, her spell backfired?"  
"The two spells were not meant to go together...they...bonded us, somehow..."  
"And since you used to be human, you don't turn to stone at night..."  
Leah blinked.  
"Yes, I used to be human...and you got part of me when those magicks combined."  
"Great...and I'll never sleep again..."  
"You'll have to learn to sleep like a human...otherwise, you'll go crazy."  
"Leah," Brooklyn was frustrated, but he understood now, "PLEASE tell me about yourself. You're eyes are so sad..."  
"I've never told anyone about this, Brooklyn...it's...hard.."  
"You'll feel better once you've told someone...I promise."  
Leah's eyes began to glow again.  
  
* * *  
  
  
"Out of there, beast!"  
"I'll get you for this one day, demon!" Leah snarled menacingly. Demona raised her lash and applied it to Leah's back. Leah howled in agony, resisting as Demona wrenched her from the small cage.  
"Perhaps someday you will learn your lesson," Demona spat at her, "But no matter; I have a mission for you tonight."  
Leah yanked on her chains, trying once again to break them. If only she could get close enough to Demona; she was so much stronger...so much faster. Leah watched as red trails of blood spiraled down her forearms and soaked into her fur. She almost wished she could rip her hands from her wrists; she had to break out of the chains.  
"ENOUGH!" Demona bellowed, "Hold still!"  
Leah knew she could do nothing to stop Demona. She would get the shot, just like she did every night; nothing would change. Smirking, Demona waved the syringe in front of Leah's face.  
"Wouldn't you like to shove this into me, beast," Demona taunted, "You are mine, and you always will be!"  
Demona plunged the long syringe into Leah's stomach. Shrieking her defiance, Leah fell to her knees. She fought the vile liquid, but her battle did not last long. Slowly, Leah stood up and faced Demona.  
"What will you have me do tonight, master?" Leah droned. Demona held up a picture of a young man.  
"Kill this human. He is a nuisance to my company."  
  
* * *  
"You were....an assassin?"  
"The best....Demona worked so hard to make me perfect."  
Brooklyn could see that Leah was crying, though she was doing her best to hide it. He had never hated Demona more than at that moment; he knew, deep down, however, that Leah hated her more.  
"You're very young, aren't you, Leah?"  
"I was 16 when she attacked me...I've been like this for 2 years now. She made me so well. I'm strong, fast, silent...the perfect killer."  
"It wasn't your fault...Demona made you do it."  
"But I was the one who did it...I killed children, Brooklyn!"  
"But you escaped. You're free of her now, and you shouldn't blame yourself for what happened!"  
Brooklyn lowered his eyes. He knew he sounded stupid. He knew there was no way he could understand what she was going through.  
"Brooklyn, I know you're trying, and I appreciate it. It's been a long time since I had a friend. I...I don't really know how to act anymore."  
At least I've finally broken through, Brooklyn thought.  
"Don't worry," Brooklyn smiled at her, "My clan and I will keep you safe. You'll have plenty of time to figure it out."  
"Thank you."  
Brooklyn suddenly felt extremely tired; something more than his perpetual weariness. Settling himself down on the floor next to Leah's cot, Brooklyn felt himself drift off. He was finally sleeping...  
Leah smiled down at him for a long moment, then sighing, she followed Brooklyn's example. 


	3. The Craft

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 3 - The Craft  
  
  
The hungry wave sucked him into it's gaping maw. Brooklyn groped for purchase, but his talons sliced erratically through empty water. The wave swallowed the paniced gargoyle deeper into the ocean, away from the shimmering mountains on the water's surface. Brooklyn's instincts screamed at him to inhale, to gasp in the life-giving air he was denying his body.  
  
Brooklyn kept his beak clamped shut, fighting off instinct. Closer to the darkness of the sea the gargoyle was dragged; closer to death. He tried to swim towards the surface, but his arms were like lead, barely moving him at all through the pressurized water. Brooklyn could not win against the riptide. The ocean was hungry; it wanted him.  
  
Brooklyn could feel the water pressing against his sides, pressing the air out of his lungs. One by one, Brooklyn's ribs buckled and cracked with the pressure. An agonized scream released the rest of the air from Brooklyn's lungs, forcing him to inhale. Water rushed into his chest, expanding his punished ribcage. Brooklyn began to choke and gasp, bringing more water in. The pressure of the water was increasing rapidly, and as Brooklyn's mind began to pull away, his last conscious sensation was of every bone in his body breaking simultaneously.  
  
***  
  
"BROOKLYN!! WAKE UP!!!"  
Brooklyn's body gave a convulsive shudder and his eyes flew open.  
"I can't breathe! Help me!!!!"  
"Brooklyn, it's ok. You're safe."  
Brooklyn looked up and saw Leah sitting next to him on the floor of the library.   
  
"You were just having a bad dream," Leah said.  
"What? How...? The water...it...it was crushing my chest.."  
Frowning, Leah touched Brooklyn's face and turned it toward her own.  
"You have to calm down. They're all watching." Her final statement was whispered into his ear. Horrified, Brooklyn looked around the room at his clan. Goliath was frowning.  
"Brooklyn, what are you doing in here?" Goliath stepped forward and stood over Brooklyn.  
"Goliath...I can explain.."  
"Yes, you will explain. This gargoyle is unknown to us," Goliath glared at Leah, "And we still do not know if she is to be trusted. You were forbidden to enter the library, and now I find that you've spent the day sleeping in here! She could have smashed you! She could have smashed everyone!" Golaith's voice grew louder with each word.  
  
Brooklyn sighed and climbed to his feet. Then, slowly, carefully, Brooklyn drew himself up to his full height and looked Goliath in the eyes.  
  
"There's way more to this than you know, Goliath."   
Brooklyn could feel the shaky foundation under his emotions starting to give way, but he tightened his jaw and concentrated on staring at Goliath.  
  
"I know enough! You went against my orders!"  
Goliath's eyes were white hot with anger. Growling, he grabbed Brooklyn's arm and began to lead him from the room. He turned to back to the clan.  
  
"Brooklyn and I are going to Xanatos' office." Goliath looked down at Brooklyn "I need to have a few words with him. The rest of you meet us up there in a few minutes. And bring her with you." Goliath shot a fierce glance at Leah and led Brooklyn from the room.  
  
***  
  
Gnarl's ratlike face followed Goliath and Brooklyn as they left the room. Frowning, he cursed the large gargoyle; Xanatos' office had a good security system.  
'But not good enough,' Gnarl thought, parting his thin lips in a toothy grin. Gnarl watched the clan from the dusty rafters. Below him, the gargoyles were whispering and pacing, but the black female on the cot was silent. He remembered her; Leah had been hellfire when he first began his training. Her skill in The Craft was astounding. She could kill anyone...  
  
'But she won't kill me,' Gnarl thought, 'I'm better than her now.'  
  
The gargoyles in the room were still milling about. Bored, Gnarl slid his crooked talons along the black metallic guards on his wrists. Each contained a wicked set of claws, silent and deadly as Gnarl himself.  
  
Finally Hudson walked over to Leah and motioned for her to follow him. The rest of the clan brought up the rear. Gnarl jumped silently from the rafters and followed the group down the hallway.  
  
***  
  
"Leave me out of this." Xanatos frowned at Goliath.  
"Do you agree with me or not, Xanatos?"  
"Goliath, leave him alone!" Brooklyn, despite Goliath's earlier verbal punisment, defiantly placed his body between the two.  
"I am speaking with Xanatos. Please move." Goliath's voice was dangerously quiet.  
"Xanatos knows more about this than you do, Goliath. If you would give me a chance to tell you about..."  
"I don't want to hear your opinion on that girl." Goliath returned his attention to Xanatos.  
"I want you to provide a more secure cell. She will be able to escape that library once her injuries have completely healed."  
"I never said I agreed with you." Xanatos said.  
  
Suddenly, the door swung open and the rest of the clan entered the office. Brooklyn started towards Leah, but Goliath grabbed his shoulder.  
"I'm going to have a word with her. Stay here." Goliath's voice was firm.  
Sighing, Brooklyn walked over to Xanatos and settled himself on the floor.  
  
***  
  
Gnarl had little trouble entering the room unnoticed. The special design of his body gave him the ability to avoid wandering eyes not looking specifically for him. His mission was difficult; he was not required to kill anyone for a change. To Gnarl, this was an unfortunate complication.  
  
Gnarl flitted silently about the room, jumping from shadow to shadow to avoid detection. Each time someone came close to looking his way, he would jump once again. His only true concern was Leah. He knew her huge ears could detect the tiniest sound in the room. He could only pray she be too distracted to count the number of different heartbeats she heard.  
  
***  
  
"Why did Brooklyn bring you here?" Goliath towered over the black gargoyle. "And why should we trust you?"  
Leah cringed under Goliath's shadow.  
"He...he saved me..." she whispered. Goliath brought his face close to hers.  
"And what did he save you from?"  
"I'd...rather not say..."  
Goliath stood up tall and growled. Turning to Brooklyn, he said,  
"You expect me to trust her, Brooklyn? She is keeping secrets!"  
  
"Some things are my own business!" Leah drew herself up. Her eyes began to flash red, "And I WILL NOT announce my personal problems to a room full of strangers!"  
"You WILL answer my questions..."  
Leah interrupted him with a snarl.  
  
Brooklyn and Xanatos exchanged glances. Xanatos knelt down and whispered,  
"She's not getting off to a very good start."  
"I know, " Brooklyn murmured, "But Goliath is goading her. He's not even giving her a chance. I just hope she can control her temper..."  
  
Brooklyn was cut short as Leah leapt for Goliath, shreiking. Brooklyn jumped to grab her, but Angela beat him there.  
  
***  
  
'This is it!' Gnarl lunged at Leah, grabbed her arms, and with a practiced twist, caused the claws of Leah's hidden wrist guards to snick out. Angela was directly in front of Leah, and before Leah could stop herself, the claws sank deep into the female gargoyle's stomach. Brooklyn was grabbing onto Leah an instant later, and Gnarl, still flitting about undetected, grabbed Brooklyn's wrist and swiped the gargoyle's talons across Angela's face several times.  
  
Angela fell to her knees, holding her bloody stomach. The clan rushed to her, but Brooklyn and Leah stepped back. Horrified, Leah lifted the bloody metal claws to her face.  
"Jesus..." She whispered, retracting the claws with disgust.   
Looking up, she noticed that Goliath was walking toward her, his eyes like white fire.  
  
Suddenly a strong force was pushing on Leah, and she felt herself crash into the huge wall-window of the office. Instict caused her to open her wings, and as she looked back, she was astonished to see Brooklyn close behind.  
  
"What happened??!" She yelled to him.  
"I don't know! Something pushed me through the window! We'd better get back there!"   
But before Brooklyn and Leah could reach the window, Goliath, Lexington, and Broadway came crashing through it.  
"Goliath! Is Angela ok?" Brooklyn shouted. His only answer was an angry growl. Brooklyn looked around and saw that his clan was trying to surround him.  
'Great,' he thought, 'they'll probably kill me before I can explain anything.'  
Knowing he was outmatched and in deep trouble, Brooklyn headed toward Leah.  
"What now?" He asked her, as they fled the angry clan, "I can't glide faster than Lex, and if they catch me, I may not get a chance to defend myself."   
"Don't worry," Leah said grimly. Then, to Brooklyn's astonishment, she grabbed his wings, folded them to his back, and lifted him in her arms.  
"I can FLY faster than any of them can glide, even if I'm carrying you." She said.  
  
***  
  
"The clan won't catch them." Xanatos was kneeling beside Angela, wrapping bandages around her stomach. Hudson frowned.  
"An' why not?"  
"Leah can fly, and I have a feeling she is really fast."  
"I dinna unnerstand why Brooklyn would hurt Angela..."  
"I'm not sure he meant to...Leah either."  
"How is that possible?"  
"I really wish I knew, Hudson."  
  
***  
  
"You have done well, rat."  
"Thank you, master." Gnarl fell to his knees and bowed his head. He so seldom received praise.  
"Leah now has more enemies than she can handle...though I question your decision to involve Brooklyn."  
Gnarl swallowed. That had been a split second decision.  
"Brooklyn was holding onto her, master. She might not have gotten away if I hadn't removed his hand. He HAD to be an enemy of the clan after I touched him."  
"Very good, Gnarl. You didn't want him to tell the others. I am pleased with your work, and I believe you deserve a reward. Snipe has outlived his usefullness. He is growing soft. How would you like a promotion?"  
Gnarl's eyes opened wide. Snipe was Demona's personal assassin; he was the highest ranking member of The Craft.   
"Of course, master."  
"Very good, Gnarl. You know what must be done." Demona smiled and pulled a dagger from her shirt. Gnarl accepted it from her hand and licked the shining blade. Bowing again to his master, Gnarl tucked the dagger into his belt and left the room.  
  
***  
  
"Yes, my dear," Demona hissed under her breath, "You are better than the rest of them. I was a fool when I created Leah. You were a killer before I made you, Gnarl..." Demona sighed and sat down at her desk.  
  
'And you are the only one who can stop Leah,' she thought, 'I made her too strong, too fast. She is undeserving of the power I gave her, but you...you will not fail me...' 


	4. Dead Voices

Chapter 4 : Dead Voices  
  
"Dammit..." Brooklyn hissed as he located the nail jabbing him in the back.  
  
"You know," he said, looking at Leah, "You could have picked a better place than this  
for us to hide." He gestured at the scrap metal surrounding them.  
  
"This place isn't so bad. I mean, it's pretty safe from prying eyes."  
  
Brooklyn snorted. His idea of hiding involved alleys and rooftops, not the remains  
of and old bridge.  
  
"This place creeps me out." Brooklyn shook his head.  
  
"Well, you can always go back to the castle, Brooklyn. I'm sure your clan would be  
thrilled to see you."  
  
Brooklyn's eyes narrowed.  
  
"Yeah, right, and be torn limb from limb? Why the hell did you jump at Goliath,  
anyway?"  
  
Leah blinked.  
  
"He made me mad...I...I wasn't going to scratch him or anything... just knock him  
over."  
  
"Well, that was stupid."  
  
"I can't help it, Brooklyn...you don't understand."  
  
"Oh, I understand," Brooklyn growled, his anger inflating, "You've been through so  
much you just can't control yourself. Give me a break!"  
  
Leah's eyes began to flash red. Brooklyn had hit home.  
  
"And what about your control?" she hissed, "I saw your jaw shaking when you  
confronted Goliath!"  
  
"That has nothing to do with this! The point is, YOU stabbed Angela, and now we're  
cowering in a scrap heap! This is all your..."  
  
In an instant, Leah was on him, metallic claws flashing.  
  
"Take it back!"  
  
Brooklyn froze. Staring at the claws, he began to wonder if maybe she had stabbed  
Angela on purpose...  
  
Leah immediately saw the fear in his eyes and stepped back. Slowly she pulled the  
claws away from Brooklyn's face. Shaking, she fell to her knees, never removing her  
eyes from the blades.  
  
"I'm a monster..." She whispered.   
  
Tears began to trail down her cheeks, and in moments she was sobbing. Slowly,  
Brooklyn knelt down and touched her shoulder. She continued to stare at the blades,  
but Brooklyn could feel her muscles tense under his touch. He moved closer and  
brought his arm around her. He feared she might pull away, but to his surprise, she  
buried her face in his chest.   
  
Hugging her close, Brooklyn wondered when she had last been comforted; when she had  
last felt a loving touch. At that moment he knew Leah could never have harmed Angela  
willingly. She was haunted constantly by the dead. Whispering that he was sorry,  
Brooklyn wrapped his wings around Leah and closed his eyes.  
  
***  
  
The soft hiss of burning flesh echoed through the white room. Jesse would have  
screamed, but his vocal cords had been ripped out hours earlier. Jesse opened his  
mouth and thrashed his body about as the hot iron was jutted further into his  
bicep.  
  
Jesse still had eyes. He had hoped his torturer would burn them out so he would not  
have to see what was happening to him. Instead, he was shown every sword, probe and  
poker before they were inserted into his body, and he was forced to listen as his  
torturer explained exactly how he was going to do it.  
  
The torturer was truly the most frightening creature Jesse had ever laid eyes on.   
It's body was bright red, with a long whiplike tail and huge yellow wings extending  
from it's shoulders. A row of spikes ran from the tip of it's serpentine nose all  
the way down it's back. Each forearm had a set of spikes as well, and Jesse had felt  
their slash several times. On each hand it wore thick black gloves, outfitted with  
sharp blades on each finger. The blades were fed an electrical charge every time  
they were inserted into Jesse; he dreaded their horrible fire.  
  
The hot iron had burned all the way through the bicep and was beginning to poke  
through the flesh on the other side of Jesse's arm. Thrashing about made the pain  
worse, but Jesse could no longer control his spasms. Each thrust of the poker sent  
waves of pain screaming through his body.  
  
Suddenly, the torturer pulled the iron from Jesse's arm and turned around.  
  
"What do you want?" He barked at a small silvery gargoyle standing in the doorway,  
"I'm working."  
  
"You should just kill the guy, Rath. He doesn't deserve this." The small gargoyle  
gestured to the hot iron.  
  
"You question my work, runt?"  
  
"Always. You know, you get uglier every time I see you."  
  
Rath growled and turned back to Jesse.  
  
"I would smash you, runt, but I'm busy." He smirked at Jesse and flicked his forked  
tongue.  
  
"Just kill him, or I'll pull rank on you."  
  
"You're a Hawk just like me, you little bastard!" Rath whirled around.  
  
"Ah, but you forget, Rath, I'm a test ahead of you."  
  
"That don't mean shit!"  
  
"It does, and you know it. Kill him. You know there's a three day limit when  
they're under 18."   
  
Rath growled deep in his throat. The small gargoyle smiled at him and left. Moments  
later, an energy blast shook the room. Jesse was dead. Shaking his head, the  
diminuitive gargoyle started down the hallway.  
  
"Scragg!" Sighing, the silver gargoyle turned toward the voice. He had hoped to  
avoid Gnarl today. His frown deepened when he saw Gnarl's mate, Brek, following  
him.  
  
'That piss bitch better keep her mouth shut..' he thought. Clearing his throat,  
Scragg pretended to have just noticed the pair.  
  
"Good evening, Shadowblade, sir."   
  
"AND, Dragonblade." Brek inserted sharply.  
  
"...and Dragon." He mumbled, deliberately leaving off the honorary 'blade.' Brek  
started to growl.   
  
"Brek," Gnarl said gently, "Would you please go pick up that message from Demona? I  
need to speak with Scragg."  
  
Brek knew he was trying to get rid of her because she hated Scragg. Smiling  
dangerously, Brek swept past the two males.  
  
'He's gonna pay for that one later...' Scragg mused silently.  
  
"I've noticed," Gnarl said, interrupting Scragg's thoughts, "That you are not  
getting along with all the members of this guild."  
  
"Nope, can't say that I am."  
  
Gnarl frowned. He never had liked the way Scragg chose to speak to him, but he was  
an important asset...  
  
"I normally don't care about personal differnces, but you've been bothering a lot of  
people lately. For one thing, you need to stay away from Rath. He hates you, and  
you're just gonna get your head bashed in if you keep it up."  
  
Scragg frowned. He knew Gnarl was not really mad at him for that. Rath had been  
breaking the rules, and Gnarl was a maniac about those rules. It was all because  
Rath could be a royal pain when angry about something.  
  
"Also," he punctuated the word to make sure Scragg was paying attention, "I don't  
want to hear you using your rank against anyone again. I didn't create the ranks to  
promote bullying. Understand?"  
  
Scragg nodded, clenching his fists.  
  
"Good." Gnarl then turned his back to the small gargoyle and walked away.  
  
Scragg held in a low growl and stared at his leader's back. The black gargoyle  
walked with a cocky confidence that grated on Scragg's nerves. Cursing, he set off  
in the opposite direction.  
  
He stopped when he came to the training room. The smell of blood wafted through the  
door, but Scragg did not mind. It was not tainted with fear, merely hard work and  
youth.  
  
He stepped inside to watch a training match that had just begun. Justin, the tall,  
wiry teacher was taking on a small brown female that Scragg did not know. He noticed  
that she had fur, just like he did. Before, Gnarl had been the only other gargoyle  
in The Craft besides Scragg that boasted a fur coat, and he was slightly surprised.  
  
Scragg figured the match would not last long. Justin had worked hard to attain the  
rank of Dragonblade, the highest he could get without challenging Gnarl, and he  
always struck first blood against the Greenblades. It was just a way to toughen them  
up for their tests.  
  
The young gargress was very light on her feet, and Scragg regarded her with  
increasing respect, especially when she managed to avoid Justin's swipe kick. He'd  
broken many ribs with that move, but the female simply danced away from it.  
  
'Well, she's lasted longer than most,' Scragg thought, 'But Justin doesn't get beat  
very often.'  
  
Scragg's mouth dropped open a moment later as the female advanced on Justin and raked  
her claws across his chest.  
  
"Very good, Aja. First blood is yours. It's been at least a year since a Green has  
bested me." Justin smiled at Aja.  
  
"Scragg," Justin called, "Have you met Aja?" Scragg shook his head and walked over  
to the two. He shook Aja's hand but kept his eyes on the floor.  
  
Justin clapped Scragg on the shoulder and laughed.  
  
"Perhaps you two would care to spar? I haven't seen you on the mat in a while,  
Scragg."  
  
Grumbling, he glared at Justin. Aja laughed.  
  
"Justin, surely you can do better," She said cheerfully, "This scrawny gargoyle is no  
match for me."  
  
Scragg's eyes met hers and began to glow white.  
  
"Perhaps, my dear," he said angrily, "You would like to prove that statement out in  
the ring."   
  
He made his way onto the mat. Aja, still laughing, took her place opposite him.  
  
"I should warn you, Scragg. I was bred to fight well."  
  
He responded by growling and flexing his talons.  
  
"First blood wins," chimed Justin, "Begin!"  
  
Aja immediately leapt for Scragg, meaning to throw him off balance.   
Scragg anticipated this move and shot underneath her while she was in mid-air.   
Surprised, Aja whirled around to face Scragg, but he was not there. She looked just  
in time to see him bearing down on her from above with his talons extended. Aja's  
managed to grab his hands before he hit her, but when he landed he was still holding  
on to her. They grappled for a few moments, but, to Aja's horror, Scragg was much  
stronger than he looked, and he was stronger than her! Aja felt her muscles begin to  
weaken, and before she could release herself from his grasp, Scragg had both her arms  
pinned behind her back.  
  
Shrieking, Aja tried to squirm free, but it was no use, her opponent was too strong.   
She felt a scratch on her shoulder, and she knew she was finished.  
  
Scragg released her, and Aja examined her wound. It was very small, obviously  
inflicted to officially end the match. She had lost the moment she laughed at him.  
  
Panting, she extended her hand to the smaller gargoyle.  
  
He shook it, mumbled about it being a good fight, and stalked from the room.  
  
"Don't mind him, Aja," Justin said when she frowned, "He's a very unhappy  
creature."  
  
"He fights like a demon..."  
  
"Yes, I've never bested him in a match."  
  
"Never?"  
  
"Nope, never. He's a Hawkblade for good reason."  
  
Aja was impressed. Today was the first time she had ever beat Justin, and a month  
ago, when she first began her training, she was lucky to last ten seconds. To think  
that this Scragg ALWAYS beat him...  
  
"I suppose I've learned my lesson about underestimating an opponent, havent' I?"   
She said.  
  
Justin smiled.   
  
***  
  
"Thank you." Brooklyn barely heard Leah's whisper.  
  
"Are you okay?" He whispered back.  
  
"I'll never be okay..." She choked off the words with another sob, and Brooklyn  
pulled her closer as she wept.  
  
Finally her body stopped shaking, and Brooklyn felt her sigh. Then she gently lifted  
his arms from her shoulders and pulled away.  
  
Curious, Brooklyn watched as she sat down a few feet in front of him.  
  
"I need to tell you something...something I've never told anyone before..."  
  
She broke off her sentence. Brooklyn waited.  
  
"What you just did for me...it was...something I didn't even know I needed. I  
haven't trusted anyone in a long time, but I trust you, Brooklyn. This is something  
I need to talk about, and you've helped me see that."  
  
***  
  
"Two years ago I had a normal family, I was living in a normal Florida subdivision,  
and I was pretty normal myself. High school was boring, my friends were losers, and  
I thought I was going to grow up to be a professional musician. I was happy, I just  
didn't know it at the time.   
  
My mindset was that of many sixteen-year-olds: my house is too small, my hair is  
ugly, nobody likes me, I can't get a date, I'm fat, I hate my family, I don't have  
any money, who the hell does Monica think she is, and so on. I really thought I  
hated my life...that is, until it came crashing down on me two weeks before school  
let out. Frantic to implement one more hands-on learning experience, my American  
History teacher thought it would be a good idea to take the class to Washington D.C.  
for a few days.  
  
I didn't want to go, but my parents insisted on paying for it. They thought it would  
be a great experience for me. The adults in my life were very big on  
experiences...  
  
So, I went, and I hated it. It rained the whole time, none of my friends came, and I  
just knew I was catching a cold from the snot-nosed dork that sat by me on the bus.  
  
On the last day our guide decided to take us to the National Cathedral. It was the  
most beautiful place I had ever set foot in. The tour guide led us through quickly,  
and then our teacher gave us an hour to explore. I went off on my own; I hated  
everyone on the trip.   
  
I let myself get lost in the place...I didn't really care where I went. I didn't  
know I was being followed; I had none of the tracking abilities I have now. Demona  
informed me later that she had been trailing me for weeks. I'm not sure how she  
found out about me, but apparently I matched whatever specifications she had set for  
her assassin. When I'd made it to a peticularly dark area of the cathedral, she  
grabbed me from behind and covered my mouth with a wet cloth. I was out like a light  
moments later.   
  
I woke up in a strange place, but I couldn't see. Naturally I panicked and ran  
around like an idiot, buying myself another ticket to dreamland.  
  
When I woke up again, I was in another room, and I could see. Unfortunately, what I  
saw was myself turning into a monster.  
  
Then came the first time I actually met Demona. She was a human at the time, but I  
soon came to know her as a gargoyle as well. I was scared of her at first, but when  
she put that damn chip in my brain, I began to hate her with everything I had..."  
  
***  
  
Leah paused and Brooklyn looked at her.  
  
"Are you ok?" he asked.  
  
She nodded,  
  
"This is where it gets tough," she said.  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."  
  
"Yes I do..."  
  
Leah took a deep breath.  
  
***  
  
"She gave me my first assignment that very day. I was still in shock over my lack of  
control. I knew I would do whatever she wanted, and it horrified me.  
  
Before I knew what was happening, my body, which was barely my own anymore, jumped  
out of a window. I wanted to shriek, but somehow I knew how to fly, and I knew where  
I was going. That night ended up being the most horrendous night of my life.  
  
When I got there, I knew they were home. My victims were watching TV in the family  
room. It was easy to catch them...they didn't know what hit them until it was too  
late. It was so easy for me to swoop in and duct tape the parents and the little boy  
to the couch.  
  
They were all so frightened of me, and I was shrieking and howling at them like a  
demon...they...they didn't know who I was...I...killed my father first."   
  
Brooklyn gasped.  
  
Leah extracted her claws.  
  
"I just took these and stuck them into his face...he didn't even scream...he just  
gurgled and...that was it. Mom panicked when I did that, and I snarled at her. Then  
I walked over to Jim..my brother..and bit off all his fingers, one by one..."  
  
Tears were streaming down Leah's face now, but she continued.  
  
"He and mom were both screaming, and I was laughing. I couldn't stop myself. I  
walked over to mom, spit in her face, and plunged my claws into her chest. Jim was  
the last to go. I made him watch our parents die; I smeared mom's blood on his face;  
I made him ...I made him lick my claw before I shoved it into his eye...I...I'll  
never forgive myself."  
  
Leah took another deep breath and wiped the tears from her face. Brooklyn was  
staring at her in complete shock.  
  
"I..I can't believe she made you kill your own family...Leah, I'm so sorry I said  
those things earlier..."  
  
"Don't be." she interrupted, "It brought it upon myself, I deserved it..."   
  
Brooklyn put his hand on her face and she stopped.  
  
"You don't deserve any of this," he said quietly, "It's not your fault, and I'm gonna  
help you see that. I don't care if it's the last goddamn thing I ever do."  
  
***  
  
Gnarl rubbed his temples in frustration. Demona was asking too much this time, but  
there was nothing he could do about it. He picked up the phone on his desk and  
pressed the page button.  
  
"Raven, report here immediately." He did not have to identify himself. She knew who  
it was.  
  
A few moments later a grey gargress slid into the room and stood at solid attention  
in front of Gnarl.  
  
"Sit down Raven, I have an assignment for you." Nodding, the young Hawkblade settled  
herself stiffly in a chair across from Gnarl.  
  
"You are a very good assassin, Raven, one of my best. This assignment requires the  
utmost stealth and secrecy, which is why I have chosen you."  
  
Raven nodded again. Gnarl stared at her and unsheathed his metallic claws.  
  
"I want you to catch me, Raven."   
  
He was gone before she could blink. Realizing the nature of the test, Raven leapt  
from her chair and concentrated on the shift. In moments she was the same color as  
the carpeting. She could smell Gnarl; he was clinging to the ceiling above her.   
Raven darted from where she first shifted and headed for the wall. The moment she  
leapt on the wall, her skin changed to match. She closed her eyes. She could still  
smell Gnarl, and his heart beat was quickening. She could tell from minute  
vibrations in the wall that he was jumping about erratically. He did not know where  
to go if her eyes were shut.  
  
Finally he leapt close enough for her to feel the change in air pressure. Lunging,  
she grabbed Gnarl and pinned him to the floor.  
  
"Very good, Raven. You are worthy of my assignment."  
  
Raven allowed Gnarl to stand up, and they both reclaimed their chairs.  
  
"You have two targets, both gargoyles. One is a black female. She is very  
formidable and posseses all of the skills and breeding that I was given. Your other  
target is a red male. He does not have the benefits of specialized breeding, but do  
not underestimate him. He is a seasoned warrior."  
  
He showed her pictures of the two.  
  
"I cannot tell you where to find them, but I must stress that this is a high priority  
assignment. You fail, you die."  
  
Raven gave only the slighest twitch at Gnarl's final sentence.  
  
"You begin tonight. You have three days and nights to complete this assignment.   
Report back then."  
  
Raven stood and left the room. Gnarl shook his head and began to massage his temples  
again.  
  
'I'm not going to have anyone left in my guild when this is all over,' he thought  
solemnly.  
  
'Maybe Raven can do the job...'  
  
He sighed and laid his head down on the desk.  
  
'Good God...save me from this demon...' 


End file.
